1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), and more particularly, to a PDP displaying high quality images, in which exhaustion of an impurity gas and filling of a discharge gas are adequately performed while preventing cross talk from being generated between discharge cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma Display Panels (PDPS) display images via phosphor materials excited by ultraviolet rays generated by a gas discharge. PDPs are considered to be the next generation of display panels since they provide high resolution images on large screens.
The PDPs can be classified into Alternating Current (AC) PDPs, Direct Current (DC) PDPs, and hybrid PDPs according to the structure and operational principles thereof. Moreover, the AC and DC PDPs are divided into surface discharge PDPs and face discharge PDPs according to the discharge structures. However, AC surface discharge PDPs are mainly used nowadays.
Since the PDP displays images by light emission through a gas discharge, the discharge gas contained within the PDP, and the mixing ratio and the purity of the discharge gas seriously affect the properties of the displayed images. Therefore, a high purity discharge gas with a predetermined mixing ratio should be used.
However, when the PDP is fabricated, an impurity gas can remain in the PDP and be mixed with the discharge gas when the discharge gas is filled in the PDP. Thus, the characteristics of the discharge gas are changed, and the displayed image can be of low quality.
In addition, if a path for exhausting the impurity gas is formed in the PDP, charged particles move fast through the exhaustion path and cross talk can be generated between adjacent pixels, thereby degrading the image quality. Therefore, exhaustion of the impurity gas and charging of the discharge gas must be performed while preventing crosstalk from being generated between discharge cells.